Christopher Brough
Christopher Brough is an award-winning feature film, director and television writer. Producer of ReBoot, Brough was also CEO and co-founder of Mainframe Entertainment Inc. Chris Brough's extensive experience as a writer, producer and director of film and television projects and his specialization in animation let him to become an integral part of the ReBoot team. Chris's career in animation has included stints as Executive Producer and Director at Hanna Barbera Studios, Vice President of Motion Picture and Television at Alchemy II Productions, and Executive Producer at DIC Studios. Chris has been responsible for many innovative, ground-breaking film and television projects over the years. He was Executive in Charge of Production on Imagine, the world's first conceptual music video motion picture, which featured the music and imagery of John Lennon. He then went on to the rock feature film Ladies and Gentlemen, The Rolling Stones, which covered the Stones on their hugely successful 1973 World Tour. Staying in the newly created rockumentary field, Chris then produced the feature Good To See You Again, Alice Cooper, which was the first of many rock and roll films that wove concept-driven concert footage with old feature film footage - the montage rock and roll movie. Chris' extensive experience in the TV industry also included his involvement in projects as varied as Skateboard Mania, a live action multi-media spectacular and Sports Stop, a series of 13 half-hour shows with live action coverage and celebrity interviews. He also worked on The Time, Rhythms and Rhymes, a prime time 60-minute black music history special and The Invisible Children, a multi-award-winning half-hour documentary focusing on the future of handicapped children in America. Chris has produced several feature films, including The Break, starring Martin Sheen and Kleptomania, starring Amy Irving and Patsy Kensit. Chris has also been responsible for producing prime time series and animated specials. Teddy Ruxpin, which Chris co-created, held six top ten positions in Billboard's Home Video charts and won a VSDA Award for the Best Non-Movie Children's Program in 1987. Chris was Executive in Charge of Production on The Super Mario Bros. Supershow, which was comprised of 65 half-hours of live action/animated fantasy adventures for the Viacom Syndicate and DIC Enterprises. Chris was also the sole creator of The Adventures of Ronald McDonald - McTreasure Island, which was the first of the series of McVideos, a worldwide home video television special featuring the animated antics of Ronald McDonald and his friends. As President of Vancouver-based BLT Productions, Chris was introduced to ReBoot four years before its first airdate, a tribute to his dogged determination to make this remarkable show a televised reality. Brough's many accomplishments include receiving five Gemini Awards and a nomination for induction into the Smithsonian Institute's Cyberworld Hall of Fame by Microsoft's Bill Gates. As of October 2006 Christopher Brough was elected as ECI Board Chair of the "Emily Carr Institute of Art + Design" in Vancouver, Canada, at the Foundation's Annual General Meeting. Prior to joining the Foundation Board, Brough had served on the Institute's Board of Governors for six years. Category:ReBoot Staff